rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Road Trip/@comment-27123099-20180402181158
5.1 was the stickler for me (as for most). Spent probably 1hr+ repeating the same section over and over, continually finishing with a similar speed, though occasionally getting slightly closer. Most frustrating part to me was that I was at 3333333 for that stage, well above the recommended PR, driving with no assists. As I've stated numerous times here before, I've played this game almost since the beginning, I've been here for every single Special Event this game has ever had. I've won the vast majority of the cars on offer through SE's over the years. The few I haven't won were generally due to me not having time to play, not due to skill. On top of that, all but this one I've been able to win at or below the recommended PR (once SE's started including PRs anyhow). This is the 1st special event I can recall where I needed to upgrade well above the recommended PR in order to be able to surpass. I'm certainly not a new, nor poor player. I'm not top-tier by any means, and I don't compete for GC rewards on the WTTT, but that's mostly due to lack of upgrades on the top cars, not due to my skills per se. I have no qualms about my skills as a driver frankly. I've just seen the SE's change dramatically over time. SE's used to be my favorite event type, and now it's the one that I dread because I never know what FM plans to do to screw it up this time. I'm at the point where I wish they would just make the PR mandatory (like the LTS's) and then we'd likely see the frustrations disappear (like for the LTS's). After all, it's the GC that FM wants, LTS's make this very clear (and largely why we see so many LTS's now). FM just hasn't yet figured out how to set the difficulty on these newer SE's at the right level to achieve the GC demands they are de facto requiring. I'd like to believe that the recommended PR is a helpful guide, and in the past it has been. I was always able to win cars 2-3PR below the recommended. More recently however, as LTS's have become more common and FM has become more greedy, they've upped the difficulty on SE's, but haven't seemed to carry that over to the recommended PR's (at least this is how it appears). The recommended PR's have become worthless as they don't seem to mean anything to anyone. In any case, I leave with this screenshot, the most frustrating part of this SE for me. This was the closest I could get to 114mph on 5.1 with all 3's (and it wasn't my last attempt either, it was in the middle of the hour or so I estimated I spent). In any case, I finally gave in, added 2 additional GC upgrades (probably should have just tried 1), and magically I passed on my 1st attempt and beat the goal by 0.51mph. Surely just a coincidence..... After 5.1, I passed every other challenge on my 1st or 2nd attempt.